The Athlete & The Cheerleader
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: A High-School Pearlshipping Fic.
1. Hamilton's Star Player!

Today was Ash Ketchum's first day of 12th Grade. He had just moved from Pallet Town to Jubilife City. The world's most prestigious boarding school/university, Hamilton High, was Ash's new school. He got a scholarship there, since he was such a good football player. The deal was he played in their football games (and hopefully won them) and he could attend Hamilton High, and next year, Hamilton University. Right now, he was looking for where his first period class, Science with Ms. Fennel, was. It was Room 208, but he couldn't find it.

"Where is Room 208!?" He muttered.

"Are you looking for Science with Ms. Fennel?" Ash turned around and saw a pretty girl with long, silky sapphire hair and matching eyes. She wore navy blue jeans with silver chains, black high-heeled boots, and a black and white striped halter top.

"Um, yeah. Why?" He asked.

"I have it, too. You must be new." The girl led Ash to a room that was in the opposite direction that Ash was in.

"Thanks." Ash said. The girl smiled. "Don't mention it."  
 _ **In Science Class...**_

"Miss Berlitz! Why are you late!?" The two looked up, and saw and angry blunette with glasses.

"Miss Fennel, I was showing the new student how to get your class." Dawn nonchalantly replied. She sat down next to a kid with spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. The guy wore a black collared shirt, white jeans, a blue choker and black boots.

"Um, hi, Miss Fennel. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said.

"Mr. Ketchum, welcome to Hamilton High. You may sit..next to Mr. Gary Oak." Miss Fennel said, pointing to the guy Dawn sat with, who was currently chatting away with him.

"Miss Berlitz, Mr. Oak, might I remind you this is Science class, not recess." Miss Fennel said. "If you two talk one more time, you will have a personal meeting with the Principal."

"'Kay" Dawn replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Yo, I'm Gary. I'm also from Pallet, bu my gramps sent me here for boarding school. Nice to meet you. WAIT! Aren't you Ash Ketchum!? Delia Ketchum's son!?" Gary asked.

"Um, yeah...wait...aren't you Professor Oak's grandson?" Ash asked.

"You mean the Poetry Man." Dawn said.

"Shut up. I think I know you, Ash...weren't we friends before I went to Sinnoh?" Gary asked. Ash nodded.

"Mr. Ketchum, in my class, we do not talk. Mr. Oak, this is your last and final warning." Miss Fennel said, glaring daggers at the two.

 _ **After Class...**_

"Miss Fennel is such a stickler to rules. Don't mind her." Dawn said. Class was over, and now it was time for recess. She, Ash, and Gary were walking over to where the Football Field was. Gary also played football, and since he was Ash's old friend, those two wanted to have a football match against each other. Dawn, who was the Head Captain for the Cheerleaders, would referee there match. After a bit, Ash won easily.

"Wow, Ash! You're better than Gary, who is one of our top players! The other top player, who I think is _much_ better than Gary, is Paul Shinji." Dawn said.

"Of course you think Paul is better at Football than me!" Gary turned to Ash. "Those two are dating."

 _Oh, great! Dawn, who I just began crushing on, has a boyfriend!?_ Ash thought. _Oh well, she is the top cheerleader, what are_ my _chances of going out with her?_

 _BRING! BRING!_

"Recess is over. It's time for our sport now. For you and Gary, that'd be Football. I'm off to Cheer. Good luck!" Dawn said.

 ** _After Sports..._**

"Woah. I think that you are the next top player, man! Paul and I never lost to anyone!" Sports class had ended, and it was time for study hall. When thier coach, Coach Brawly found out about Ash's amazing football skills, he made him play against Paul and Gary. Ash won easily, and Coach Brawly named him the Top Player.

"Thanks, but I don't think Paul was too happy about that. He seemed pretty mad after Football." Ash replied.

"Paul's always like that! And don't ask me why Dawn's dating him!" Gary replied. The two went to Study Hall, which was this gigantic room with lots of desks and beanbag chairs.

"Where's Dawn?" Ash asked. Gary shrugged, and pulled out his phone to check Instagram.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Ash said. He had just walked a bit, when he heard Dawn's voice.

"Paul, i'm sorry, but it's not going to work out."

"WHAT!? Are you breaking up with me!? Is there someone else!?"

"Yes, i'm breaking up with you, and no, there's no one else."

"Dawn, I LOVE you..."

"Then why did I see you and Serena kissing!? I've had enough of your lies. We are OVER!"

"But-Serena and I..."

"Do I need to spell it out for you!? We. Are. Over. O-V-E-R. Just accept it!"

"Fine." Ash heard someone angrily walking away. Ash walked to where Dawn was.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Dawn looked up. "Oh, yeah. I just broke up with my jerk boyfriend, Paul." Dawn said, walking away.

"Not so fast." Ash grabbed her arm, and she turned around. "Why did you break up with him?" He asked.

"Because I saw him kissing my enemy, Serena." She coldly said. _And, because I love you. Who would want an arrogant jerk like Paul as a boyfriend when they_ _can have you?_ Dawn thought. _I'll tell him, I won't, I'll tell him, I won't, I'll tell him I won't, I'll tell him.._. Dawn took a deep breath and walked up to Ash.

"Another reason I broke up with him, is because I always wanted to do this." Before Ash could do anything, he felt Dawn's warm lips on his. _Wait...Is Dawn Berlitz kissing me? ME? Is this why she broke up with Paul? Does she like me?_ Ash thought. A couple of seconds later, Dawn pulled away.

"I love you Ash. I love you, so much." Dawn said. _Great! If he doesn't feel the same, our friendship is doomed!_ She thought.

"I love you too. Will you go out with me?" Ash asked. Dawn happily nodded. They were unware, however, that a very angry person was watching them...

 **The End! The next chapter will come soon. Who do you think saw Ash and Dawn's moment, huh? Hint: The person is...someone you should know! Please R &R.**


	2. How Could He?

**Welcome, everyone, to another chapter of...The Athlete and The Cheerleader! I'm thinking of changing the name, and please let me know what you think the new title should be. ;)  
**

"I knew she was lying!" Said a very angry Paul. He was just watching his ex-girlfriend ask out that new kid. What was his name? Dash, or something. Paul remembered asking her if there was someone else, and she lied! For the new kid! Who stole his spot as Top Football Player! Paul wanted to go over there and show that new kid a piece of his mind, but decided not too. He had a better plan. The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

 _ **With Ash, Dawn and Gary**_

Ash and Gary were waiting for Dawn at her locker. Gary was going to drop them off after school in his brand-new Ferarri. They were going over to Gary's house.

"C'mon, Dawn! You take forever to get your backpack." Gary complained. Dawn glared at him.

"I already have my backpack, in case you haven't noticed." She said.

"Then what's taking you so long?" Ash asked. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see? I'm putting on my lip gloss." Dawn said.

"Dawn, we're going to my house, not to some party!"

 _"Students, this is the Principal speaking. We are having a End-of-the-Year dance for Seniors, only. In other words, the prom is coming in...four days. On Friday. There will also be a Talent Show during the Prom. Tryouts for it are today. At six. Sorry for the short notice, but I hope to see you there."_ Principal Juniper said.

"Talent Show? Cool! Dawn, you should totally try out!" Gary said. Dawn finished applying her lip gloss and faced Gary.

"Me? What talent do I have?" She asked. "You're seriously pretty and smart, if those counts as talents." Ash said, making Dawn blush.

"Dawn, you're an awesome singer!" Dawn cut Gary off.

"But...I have stage fright!"

"Dawn," Ash said. "I haven't heard you sing, but Gary must be right. If you have such a great talent, show the school! Why let some stupid stage fright come in your way of being an awesome singer? Isn't that what you want to be when you graduate?" Ash asked.

It was true. Dawn wanted to be a famous singer, but she had stage fright. Fine! She thought. I'll only do it for Ash.

"Fine! I'll do it! That means i have, like, two and a half hours to hang out with you guys." Dawn said.

"No prob. Let's just get going already!" Said an annoyed Ash.

 _ **At Gary's House...**_

The three were up in Gary's room, and were talking about the prom.

"So, Ashy Boy, who are you planning on taking to the prom?" Gary asked.

"Uh...what about you?" Ash replied. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Gary about him and Dawn.

"Uh...Dawn, isn't it 5:50? We should drop you off to school for the talent show tryouts." Gary asked.

"I was hoping you'd forget!" Dawn pouted. The boys practically had to drag her to Gary's car. After an extremley quick drive, (in which Gary almost got a ticket,) Dawn made it on time to Hamilton High.

"Ashy Boy, you haven't answered my question. Who're you taking to the dance?" Gary asked.

"My girlfriend."

"WHAT!? You just came here, like, six hours ago, and you already have a girlfriend!?" Gary asked, or yelled.

"Yep. I haven't asked her yet, but she'll probably say yes. Oh yeah, it's Dawn." Ash replied.

"Oh." Gary said.

"Why?"  
"Weeeel, I kinda had a crush on her, but don't worry! I'm thinking of asking out a really pretty and nice girl, Leaf Green, to the dance."

"Good luck with that!" Ash responded.

 _ **The Tryouts...**_

The judges were Principal Juniper and Vice Principal Drasna.

"Okay...Dawn Berlitz, you're trying out for the talent show?" Principal Juniper asked. Dawn nodded. She was more nervous than ever!

"I'm going to sing." She said. Drasna smiled.

"Ah, music! A wonderful art! Please, sing!" She said. Dawn took a deep breath, and began to sing.

 _Baby now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_

 _Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted_  
 _Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_  
 _Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe_  
 _And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_

 _Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife_  
 _So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last._  
 _Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you_  
 _And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_

 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes_  
 _You say sorry just for show_  
 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)_  
 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)_  
 _You say sorry just for show (hey)_  
 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)_  
 _Mhmmm_  
 _If you love like that blood runs cold_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love (mad love)_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _(Hey!)_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey!_

Both principals clapped. "Wonderful! Marvelous! Spectacular! Outstanding! You! Are! In!" Principal Drasna said. "Congratulations!" Principal Juniper said.

"OMG! I'M IN THE TALENT SHOW!" Dawn squealed and jumped up and down. She was heading to the parking lot, when Paul stopped her.

"Dawn, you are going to the prom with me. Don't say no, or else I'll send this to everybody in the school." Paul showed her his phone, which showed a text message from Dawn, saying _very_ bad stuff about her school, teachers, students...and even about Ash!

"I didn't text this!" She cried.

"I know. Go to the prom with me, and no one sees this. Or else, everyone sees it." Paul smirked. No way she could say no.

"Fine! Just so you know, I think you are the biggest ***** in the world! I don't know why I went out with a **** like you, ********!" Dawn angrily left the school, not believing Paul would do such a thing.

The end! Remember, please let me know what you think I should re-name this story too. Also, R&R!


	3. The Ticket to Fame

As Paul left, Dawn was so mad, she wanted to punch the wall! Suddenly, she noticed Paul dropped his phone. Dawn had an idea of how she could avoid going to the dance with Paul, and without him sending that text. She turned on the phone, and was asked to type the password. She thought for a second, and typed D-A-W-N. It worked! She was happy it worked, but creeped out that her ex's password was her name.

Dawn deleted all the texts she sent him, (so he couldn't edit them and re-create the fake one) and turned of the phone. She left it near her locker, and a minuet later, Paul approached her.

"Paul, i'm not going to the prom with you. I don't care about that text, but I DO care that I don't go with a ***** like you!" Dawn went outside, to find Gary and Ash waiting for her.

"Did you make it?" They asked.

"Yep. The judges loved it!"

 _ **Three Days Later...**_

Dawn finished applying her lipstick, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect!" She said. Her hair was slightly wavy, and she wore bright red lipstick and matching nail polish. Her eyeshadow was light lavender, and she applied soft, pale pink blush to her cheeks. Her dress was a sleeveless sweetheart neckline and mermaid tail skirt dress. The color was pure silver, and it was tight-fitted. Her arms were covered in silver netting, and she wore a diamond choker and silver pencil heels to finish the touch. She heard her doorbell ring, and she practically ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Ash!" She said. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and black dress shoes.

"Woah...Dawn, you look, you look...hot." Ash said. Dawn blushed.

"Thanks. So do you!" The two drove to the Prom in Gary's car. He was wearing a green tuxedo, and his date was wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress. They arrived at the gym, where the prom was. The gym was so decorated, you couldn't even tell it was a gym! There were red and gold balloons and streamers everywhere. The tables and the place where you could get your picture taken was completley red and gold. After all, Hamilton High's school colors were red and gold.

"Students! Welcome to Hamilton High's Prom. This is the last day of school, and after this you will be in college! To start this night, we have very talented students who have practiced extremely hard for...the Talent Show!" Vice Principal Drasna said.

"I gotta go," Dawn whispered to Ash. She went to the restroom, and began to change in her costume for the Talent Show. It was an electric purple tube top, electric purple wedge heels and matching jeans. Finally, after some girl named Misty's Magic Act, it was Dawn's turn.

"Now presenting, the final act of the show...Dawn Berlitz, singing Applause!" Principal Juniper announced. Dawn took a deep breath, and began to sing.

 _I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_  
 _To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"_  
 _If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear_  
 _Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
 _I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_  
 _Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
 _The applause, applause, applause_

 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_  
 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

 _I've overheard your theory_  
 _"Nostalgia's for geeks"_  
 _I guess sir, if you say so_  
 _Some of us just like to read_

 _One second I'm a kunst_  
 _Then suddenly the kunst is me_  
 _Pop culture was in art_  
 _Now, art's in pop culture in me_

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
 _I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_  
 _Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
 _The applause, applause, applause_

 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_  
 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

 _Ooh touch, touch ooh_  
 _Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
 _I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_  
 _Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
 _The applause, applause, applause_

 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_  
 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_  
 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

 _A-R-T-P-O-P_

Everyone applauded loudly, and Dawn went into the bathroom to change back into her dress. She was greeted by Ash, who had a boquet of roses in his hand.

"You were awesome!" He said, affectionetly pecking her on the cheek. "Thanks!" Dawn said. Suddenly, a young woman with a flowy, sleeveless aqua dress approached them. She had straight, dark green hair and purple eyes.

"Hello. You are Dawn Berlitz? My name is Silena Maple. My daughter, May, also attends this school. I work for PokeStar Studios in Virbank City, Unova Region. I was wondering, since today is your graduation day/prom, you could come with us and become a top singer. Do you accept?" Silena asked.

"Um...Mrs. Maple, this is a big offer, and I have to at least tell my mom, and..."

"Dawn, you have 48 hours to let me know your answer." Silena faced Ash. "Young man, sing me a song. Maybe you will also become a top singer."

"Um, Mrs. Maple, I want to be a football player, not a..." Silena glared at him.

"SING!" She shreiked. Startled, Ash gave in. He sang a bit, and Silena smiled.

"Young man, you are also offered to become the Next Top Star! It's a big deal. Let me know your answer in 48 hours." She walked off, and Dawn pulled out her phone, and began to text someone. After a few minutes, she looked up at Ash.

"Mom said yes! I can go to PokeStar Studios! And become a top singer! I have to ask Silena for the details..." She gave him her puppy-dog face. "You _are_ going to take up Silena on her offer, right?"

Man, saying no to Dawn, especially when she's using that face, is so hard! Besides, Ash wanted to be a famous football player, not a singer. Then again, he'd be with Dawn...

"You said yes!" The couple turned and saw Silena Maple, who was eavesdropping on them.

"Ash, maybe you can be a actor, who does sport movies! Like, you can be a famous actor who does movies involving sports or football, please! Say yes!"

Well, he would be able to play Football, in a way, and he'd be able to spend time with Dawn...

"Sure. But, Mrs. Maple, can you please leave Dawn and me alone for the rest of the night?" Ash asked. Silena nodded and went away somewhere, probably to bother her daughter.

The rest of the night was a blur to Dawn. She danced with Ash for a long time, and she was crowned Prom Queen! Ash was the Prom King! Dawn was so happy, and during the graduation ceremony, (seriously, who combines a prom with a graduation ceremony?) Dawn was even happier. Soon, she'd be a Top Singer, and Ash, her wonderful boyfriend, would become an actor. After the prom, Ash dropped Dawn home.

"Enjoyed tonight?" He asked.

"It was awesome. But I don't get why they decided to combine the Talent Show, Prom, and Graduation Ceremony." Dawn replied. Ash smiled.

"So, when exactly do we have to go to Unova?"

 **Cliffhanger! Maybe! Anyways, this is the last chapter of The Athlete and the Cheerleader. SORRY if it was rushed. PLEASE R &R and PLEASE let me know what I should change the title of this story too and PLEASE tell me if you think I should make a sequel to this story about Ash and Dawn, when they're famous, and all that. ALSO, If you guys decide I should make a sequel, I'll need a co-author to help me with it. PLEASE DO THE ABOVE AND PLEASE R&R THX FOR READING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING**

 **-Siya (My name)**


End file.
